Yugi, the Prisoner
by SilverHowl
Summary: Yami was only trying to get some food for his brother. But doing that would be the biggest mistake of his life. People were after his brother Yugi, and they would try to kidnap him at any given opportunity. Yami will stop at nothing to get his brother back, but will it be enough?
1. Just Getting A Little Food

**Me: Hey everyone! I finally decided to start a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction!**

 **Yugi: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Atem: Even with the amount of wishing she does.**

 **Yugi: Yami! Don't be mean!**

 **Atem: Whatever. Please read and review. SilverHowl loves reading reviews. Oh, and check out her profile page.**

 **Yugi: Yeah! She has a poll going on right now and so far only one person has voted. She recently started it.**

 **Me: Anyways, on to the story!**

Atem and Yugi looked at each other. At the same time, they said "Beat you downstairs!" They both raced down the stairs. Of course Atem beat Yugi. "I win!" Atem says while smiling. "No fair! Your older, so I think that I should've had a head start." Yugi says while laughing. Atem smiled at Yugi. He was so proud of him. Yugi had grown so much since their parents passed away. Atem was 13 years old when their parents had been murdered. His brother, Yugi, had only been 8 years old. It had been 4 years ago, but felt like it was just a week ago. Yugi and Atem looked almost identical. Yugi was shorter and Atem had a few extra blonde highlights in his hair. Atem was really tan while Yugi was as white as snow. Sometimes Yugi would try standing on his toes in attempt to be as tall as Atem.

Atem laughed at this, since even with the added height Yugi was still quite a bit shorter than Atem. "Atem? I'm hungry. Do we have to wait till dinner to eat? Can't we have just a little snack?" Yugi said. Atem frowned. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I haven't been able to pick up anything lately. We need to try and save everything." Atem said sadly. He felt bad about not being able to feed Yugi properly, but it wasn't like a foster parent could do any better. In fact, a foster parent would be worse. They wouldn't know how to treat Yugi. Where they were living, almost everyone was poor. Atem had to watch Yugi closely because when people would go through tough times, they would often kidnap kids and either ransom them or sell the kids to someone rich.

Everyone stole from each other so there wasn't even a point in trying to find a job. Not that Atem didn't want one. But there were no job openings and to move would cost a fortune. So, they just had to try and tough it out. They were living in a rundown apartment. And they were the only ones living there. There was no electricity but there was running water at least. When it was winter, Atem would go out and try to find a couple of extra blankets to keep them warm. It was a tough life, but somehow they managed to live out those terrible 4 years since their parents died. Their parents had been wealthy, but the murderers had stolen their parents money leaving them with nothing.

As soon as the other people who lived there found out, they had kidnapped Atem and Yugi and dumped them off close to the apartment. It hadn't been very long before Atem found this place. They both didn't have any friends so they only had each other for company. Atem could tell that poor little Yugi was really lonely. But there was nothing Atem could do, no one could be trusted. Some people stooped so low as to become your friend and then stab you in the back. Quite literally sometimes. It was a cruel and dangerous world out there, and you had to know every trick there was to know. That meant Atem teaching Yugi the cold ways of the world. Atem knew that it hurt Yugi every time he talked about the world with him. There was pollution everywhere, and you couldn't escape it.

There were wars going on everywhere, and the kidnappings would only increase more when there would be a war where Atem and Yugi were living at. They lived in Montana, close to the mountains. The winters were brutal, but the summers weren't too terrible. Yugi pulled on Atem's arm snapping him from his thoughts. "Can I come with you? You know, when you go to get more food? It's scary when you leave." Yugi said. Atem shook his head. "Sorry little one. It's too dangerous for you to come. Don't worry, I always lock the door, so no one is going to kidnap you. Plus, everyone thinks this apartment is abandoned and haunted." Atem said. Yugi nodded his head sadly. About an hour later, Atem got ready to leave. It pained him to leave Yugi all alone. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Atem left, locking the door after him. He went down the stairs all the way to the main floor.

Sometimes he would get lucky, and see a mother and her child buying food. He came across one now. He had amazing luck, because she was one of the wealthier ones. "Excuse me miss, could you give me some food? Me and my brother have nothing, no family, no money, and no food." Atem said with pleading eyes. The mother's gaze softened. "I'd like to buy 4 more apples and 8 peaches please." The mother said to the seller. The seller bagged up 8 peaches and 4 apples and gave them to Atem. "Thank you so much!" Atem said eagerly. The mother looked at him. It was nice to see an older brother care so much for his brother. She decided to follow him, so she left her daughter with her husband who was buying some steak.


	2. The Capture

**Me: Yay! A new chapter! I am really sorry but this one is a tad bit shorter. Oh well! :)**

 **Atem: I'm disappointed. We need more reviews and views to make SilverHowl happy.**

 **Yugi: I thought you didn't care about anyone besides me?**

 **Atem: If I'm mean to her she'll be mean to you, Yugi.**

 **Yugi: :)**

 **Me: Sorry but your not going to like this chapter Atem.**

 **Atem: *Glares* Why?**

 **Me: Uh uh because... Please read and review!**

 **Yugi: Atem! Don't hurt the authoress!**

 **Atem: RAAAA! (Hurls at her trying to get the information)**

 **Me: Have fun reading! I hope I survive to keep telling this story!**

The mother, who was named Cassie, saw Atem heading into an alley. Where did this guy live? He kept going. Then, someone rushed out and tripped Atem. They both started to fight. Atem got hit a couple of times, but for the majority of it, he was winning. Then 2 other guys came out. They both pinned him and the original guy beat him up. Eventually the other guys left, and left Atem on the ground clutching his stomach. The mother raced over to him. "Are you okay? By the way my name is Cassie." She said. Atem looked up at her. "I-it's y-you! Yugi! I have to get back to him!" He exclaimed. He struggled to get up and started to run. Cassie raced after him. They got back to the apartment.

Atem practically flew up the stairs. He quickly unlocked the door and raced in. Yugi was gone. Everything was thrown about as if a tornado had come through. "No… He's gone… I should never have left! It's all my fault…" Atem said with tears brimming in his eyes. Cassie looked at him and felt bad for the poor guy. "Maybe we can find him?" She said trying to make Atem feel better. "Don't you understand? When someone is kidnapped, there is an 80% chance you will never see that person again. You only see someone again if that person decides to ransom them and then you that money… There's just no way… Anyways, that was Marik. He's been after Yugi for a long time now. I've managed to keep him safe but… Bakura probably found him. Marik and Bakura work together to do what they did to me to do it to other people." Atem said with anger and sadness filling his eyes. Cassie then decided she would help Atem no matter what.

10 minutes earlier…

I wonder when Atem is going to get home… Yugi stared at the door. He was bored as usual with an empty stomach and that never made things any fun. Then a rock flew through the window smacking Yugi in the head. He yelped, and then quickly put his hand over his mouth realizing his mistake. He tried hiding in the closet, and as soon as he was sitting down and hiding in the shadow, there was a moderately quiet rapping sound on the door. It continued, but when Yugi didn't answer, the person obviously got mad because he broke down the door. "Whoever you are, I know you're in here. I heard you yelp. Come out, I won't hurt you." The guy said. Yugi knew that this wasn't true because Atem told him about what the world was like.

Yugi decided to just stay there and not move. Which only seemed to make the person all the more angry. The person started to throw things everywhere, trying to find Yugi. He suddenly opened the closet door and saw Yugi hiding in the shadows. "Oh. Well, you're a real little guy, now aren't you? I didn't know you were just a kid. My name's Bakura. Come on out, I won't hurt you." He said. Yugi slowly crawled out, and shakily stood up and looked at Bakura. "I promise, this won't hurt a bit." Bakura said. Yugi puzzled over what he meant, and suddenly Bakura knocked him over the head unconscious. Yugi's vision went black, and Bakura quickly picked him up. "Marik will be happy to know I succeeded. That kid was just too easy, he's so gullible." Bakura said.

Back to Present

Just as Bakura was on his motorcycle and leaving, he saw Atem followed by a woman racing towards the apartment. "You're too late." Bakura said with a menacing smile. He drove off and found Marik. Behind him was two rare hunters. "You needed help?" Bakura said while laughing. "You and I both know he's too powerful too take on by one's self. Even for me. Anyways, I did all the fighting, my rare hunters just held him back." Marik said with a glare. Bakura rolled his eye. "He's gonna be worth quite a bit. When are we gonna start selling him?" Bakura asked. "Tonight." Was all that Marik said.


	3. Sold

**Me: Yay! Another chapter!**

 **Atem: You got Yugi kidnapped! GRRRR**

 **Me: *Screams***

 **Yugi: Atem... Atem I'm scared**

 **Yami: I'm going to kill you SilverHowl!**

 **Yugi: Don't, it's not worth it. You need to be spending your time looking for me.**

 **Atem: I know little one, I'm sorry.**

 **Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and please Read and Review! Reviews make me happy!**

A few hours later, Marik roped up Yugi's hands and grabbed him by the arm. "You better behave." Marik said sternly. Yugi shakily nodded his head. He was really scared now. Bakura seemed to be at least a little nicer… This one was just plain flat out mean! Marik set him on his motorcycle. He got on and then drove off, leaving Bakura to find another kid to kidnap. Marik soon reached his destination. He roughly grabbed Yugi and went inside. He set Yugi by the other kids who were being sold.

It wasn't long before someone wanted to buy Yugi. "I'd like to buy that one. I've had my eyes on that one for a while but looks like you made my job easy." The guy said. "$900 for him." Marik said. "$900?! But most kids go for $300!" The guy said. "Yeah, but everyone wants him. Take it or leave it." Marik said. The guy grumbled and pulled out the $900. "Pleasure doing buisness with you, Dartz." Marik said. Dartz glared at him and grabbed Yugi. "I have special plans for you, shrimp." Dartz said.

Back at Atem's

There's gotta be a way… There's just gotta be! Atem paced back and forth in the living room while eating a peach. I must keep my strength up if I'm going to help Yugi. "Are there any main people out to get him who would buy him?" Cassie asked. "Well… Uhh… Dartz! I bet Marik will sell him to Dartz! Wait… Oh no! If Dartz gets ahold of him… Then… Then…" Atem said as his voice started to shake. Tears started brimming in his eyes again. "It's okay to cry Atem." Cassie said trying to calm Atem down. "Dartz killed my parents. He's after the evidence my parents had on him. They gave it to me right before they died. Dartz found out after he killed my parents. He threatened to kill Yugi if I gave it out. I guess Dartz is probably going paranoid and wants that evidence. He thinks that Yugi has it, because he knows I don't have it. But Yugi doesn't have it either. It's hidden far away, so in order to save Yugi, at last resort I will have to go and get it and give it to Dartz." Atem said.

Cassie was horrified. So much responsibility for just one young man! It had to be hard. Not to mention dangerous, Yugi had been kidnapped over this evidence. "I hope Yugi is all right, and that the Lord is with him protecting poor Yugi from what's in store." Atem said. He was worried. He knew what Dartz would do to little Yugi. He rubbed a finger along his arm, tracing a scar. He knew it all too well. His parents had saved him, but resulted with their murder. He had been tortured daily, so badly that they left a scar on his right arm. Whenever he did anything with his arm he was painfully reminded. God have mercy on poor little Yugi.

Back with Yugi

Dartz roughly threw Yugi into the chair. They had gone from the selling place and ended up at this abandoned warehouse. Someone had rushed out and roped Yugi up and tied him to the chair. "You are going to either give me the evidence or tell me where it is, right now. I will ask you once, where is it?" Dartz said. "I-i don't know what you're even talking about…" Yugi stuttered out. Dartz slapped little Yugi right in the face making him yelp. He beckoned forth one of the guys in the shadow. The guy stepped out with a tub full of water and rolled it by Yugi. Dartz unroped Yugi, put a long hat over his face, and pushed him underneath the water. The water was freezing causing Yugi to shake uncontrollably. He tried to pull back but Dartz was too strong. He soon became frantic as he was running out of air.


	4. Strange Coincidence?

**Me: Sorry guys that it has been so long. I've been so busy lately!**

 **Atem: That is no excuse**

 **Yugi: Anyways... we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the plot/story**

Yugi thrashed about, but to no avail. He soon found himself getting weaker dramatically fast. Finally Dartz pulled him out of the water letting Yugi drop to the floor sputtering out water and coughing to the point that he had a pounding headache and was feeling dizzy. Dartz leaned in really close, and said "Where is it?" Yugi shook a little, and then said "I-I'm sorry I don't know..." Yugi said. Dartz grumbled and swore up a storm. "You're going to tell me whether you like it or not!" He shouted. He snapped his fingers and two guys came out. They both started beating poor little Yugi. "Please... Please stop... I did nothing, I don't even know what your talking about! Please just leave me alone." He said. He was almost hardly even audible, he was too sore and hurt to try and talk. "Shut up! You're a liar! Give the evidence to me! Otherwise I'll go and kill Atem like I killed your parents." Dartz said.

"Y-you killed my parents?" Yugi said sadly. Dartz nodded. "Your brother will join them unless you give me that evidence. Atem will come here looking for you, and I'll strike then. That is, if you don't give me what I want." Dartz said with an evil smile. "Honest, I don't have it." Yugi said with his voice shaking. Then, Dartz got really angry. He punched Yugi in the stomach. Yugi fell to the ground, his head smashing into the concrete. He then lost consciousness. "Get him out of my sight." Dartz said angrily. One of the guys then picked Yugi up and drug him down to the dungeon. He threw little Yugi in.

About a half hour later, Yugi finally regained consciousness. He put a hand to his forehead, he had a pounding headache. "Atem! What if... What if Dartz kills Atem?! I have to do something! But I don't know what this evidence stuff is, how am I supposed to get it?" Yugi said frantically. Maybe Atem had it, and hadn't told Yugi anything about it. But why would he do that? Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts when someone opened the door and set down some food. As soon as he was gone, Yugi raced over to it. He was starving, since he hadn't even eaten before he got kidnapped. He looked at the food, and saw that it was stale. The water was fine though at least.

He ate the food, grateful he had at least something to eat. "I can't even remember the last time I ate… Oh, how I wish I could have some of Atem's cooking... It tastes so much better than this stale bread... I miss Atem!" Yugi said while crying. He couldn't handle it, he was too young to have this kind of thing happening to him. But there was no way he wanted Atem to come, Dartz would kill him! Poor little Yugi wanted his brother so badly, someone he trusted and knew. Over at Atem's, he was missing little Yugi just the same. Oh, to see his little one would bring joy to his heart! But as long as Dartz had his brother, Atem couldn't sleep at night and had many nightmares. He was worried what Dartz was doing to Yugi and if he had killed his little one if anything.

Atem prayed every night for his brother to be okay. If anything happened to Yugi, Atem probably wouldn't be able to keep going. Yugi was the only thing he had left, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. The poor kid was 12 years old! He shouldn't have to go through this alone… "Atem? What're we going to do?" Cassie asked while gently leaning over his right shoulder, putting pressure on his scar. He winced and gritted his teeth a little. Cassie jumped back a little, confused how she had hurt him. She looked closer at his arm and saw the scar. She wondered how he had gotten it.

Atem seemed to know what she was thinking. "I was once kidnapped by Dartz. They tortured me daily to get at that stupid evidence. Eventually they left this scar. Eventually my parents were able to rescue me, but just as we are about to escape, Dartz caught us. I was able to escape, and I did get back that evidence, but… He, he killed my parents. I guess my parents had left Yugi with one of their friends, so I had to go and get him. That's when we moved here. I never imagined this place would become so run down…" He said. Cassie couldn't believe it. This was all too much. And what were the odds that this character had the same name as her husband?


	5. The Lie

**Me: Hey guys! I know I gave you a huge cliff hanger last time, and sorry about that.**

 **Atem: Yeah, I'm sure you are real sorry *Rolls eyes**

 **Yugi: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Cassie's phone started to ring. She left the room. "Cassie, I'm sorry but I'll be working late. One of the prisoners won't admit to murdering someone, even though we have so much evidence against him." Cassie's husband said. "Okay." Cassie said. There was no reason her Dartz was the same as this evil Dartz. Her husband demanded justice! He was in the FBI after all! But, over with Cassie's husband, he was laughing. "She is so gullible… I can't believe she bought that!" Dartz said. He looked over at Yugi. He would get that brat to talk… No matter what it took! He must have that evidence!

Yugi nervously looked at Dartz. He got off the phone with who he thought to be his wife. Then, the phone started to ring. On the other end Yugi heard the woman tell Dartz that she forgot to tell him something really important. "Honey I don't know when I am going to be home tonight. Could you tell the babysitter to watch our little one?" Cassie said. Then Dartz heard a voice say "Cassie? Who are you talking to?" Dartz knew the voice right away. "Cassie? You are in danger. I need you to go home. I'll be there soon. Get home now!" Dartz said. He threw Yugi back down into the dungeon and raced home. Cassie got home not long after Dartz. "What's wrong?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"That boy you were talking to… He's a criminal! We recently caught his younger brother hoping to draw him out. That boy you were talking to is Atem Motou, and he stole one billion dollars, and murdered several people. His brother helped with stealing the money, but as far as we are concerned, he has not killed anyone. We are going to try and keep Yugi away from Atem in hopes of giving the little one a better life. Atem might have told you about me killing his parents… That is true. They were trying to kill me and my comrades, I had to stop them. From things that I hear, he is after you. He is trying to get revenge on me for killing his parents, and he's probably upset at us for taking his brother." Dartz said.

"Oh my… To think I trusted him! That was a close one, thank you for telling me." Cassie said. Dartz couldn't believe how gullible Cassie was. "Anyways, I better get back to Yugi. We are trying to tell him about how what him and his brother was doing was quite wrong." Dartz said. With that, he left leaving Cassie all by herself, and to go get her child and take care of it. Meanwhile, Atem was quite puzzled. He heard a man tell Cassie that she was in danger over the phone. He was getting a really uncomfortable feeling, because he thought that the man sounded like Dartz. During Atem's puzzlement, Dartz had called Cassie asking for Atem's address. He was there within about 15 minutes. Atem just happened to look out the window and see Dartz.

"What the- so it was Dartz! That little rat probably got Cassie thinking I'm the bad guy and she gave him my address!" Atem said. The only way to escape Dartz was… But it was too dangerous! The only way would be to try and go up to the rooftops and escape through that way… It might work, or Atem just might die trying. Atem raced upstairs. Dartz had heard someone running fast, it was obviously Atem. He thundered up the stairs after him. Atem slammed open the door, and was on the roof. He walked right to the edge, so that he was close to the ocean. There was the slight possibility that he could hit the building that was pretty close to the building he was on.

Dartz ran through the door and saw Atem at the edge. "You know, committing suicide isn't going to help you, and it definitely won't help your brother." Dartz said. "You already know that I wouldn't just abandon my brother." Atem said angrily. Dartz started walking forward. Atem noticed. He looked back down to the ocean. If Atem jumped, then Dartz would more than likely never get that evidence. The water would be freezing, since it was fall and getting colder. Dartz made an attempt to get closer to Atem. Atem was really scared, but if Dartz caught him, he wouldn't be able to save Yugi. He closed his eyes for a moment. He breathed in trying to calm himself.

When he opened his eyes again, he was ready to try and jump. He jumped off the edge, and Dartz rushed over to look. He looked down, but saw nothing. He didn't hear anything at all either. But he did see something that looked like blood in the water. "The only way to get that evidence now is to torture that little runt Yugi until he gives me that evidence. Stupid Atem, he just killed himself! Who's gonna save Yugi now? No one! Makes it easier on me, and I don't have to worry about him telling Cassie the truth! Once I get that evidence, I'll pretend that Atem had done those injuries to Yugi. I'll tell the little shrimp that his brother is dead so no one is going to save him. Then, I'll rehome him and threaten if he tells anyone about anything I'll kill him." Dartz said.


	6. The Paperwork

**Me: Hey everyone I am really sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been busy with beta reading and schoolwork**

 **Atem: Why did you make me kill myself?**

 **Yugi: *Looks down sadly* We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the plot**

 **Me: Don't worry, I have a plan. And it will make you happier. I hope. Please read and review!**

Down in the frigid water, Atem emerged from the water. He noticed blood. He felt a gash on his forehead, but it wasn't that bad. So he obviously just barely missed that other building. He watched as Dartz left. He must have thought that Atem was dead. He had to swim a little ways to get back to shore. He went back into the apartment to look for a dry towel and some clothes. He sat on the floor shivering under the towel. Atem thought about how the day had gone so horribly wrong. He almost got caught by Dartz, and even worse he had almost died! He missed having someone to talk to, Cassie was the only other person he had talked to in so long beside Yugi. He loved Yugi and all, but it got kinda lonely at times.

Atem would have to think harder about how to get Yugi. Who knew what was going on right then. Something that Atem would soon realize, was that Dartz was back with his brother. "Listen up runt. You are going to tell me where that evidence is. By the way, your brother is dead. He killed himself." Dartz said. He could tell the little boy didn't believe him, so he grabbed out his phone. He got onto his videos. He had smartly captured the footage, knowing exactly what would happen. When it was over, Yugi was horrified. His eyes began to water and it was hard to focus. "Atem… No… And I swear, I don't even know what you are talking about with this evidence stuff." Yugi said.

"Well, since no one knows the location of it, I guess I will never be caught. Now, I want you to listen very carefully. I have taken pity on you, so I am putting you up for adoption. Be happy I am not going to kill you. You are going to tell everyone that your brother Atem did this to you. He forced you into doing bad things such as stealing. If you don't do as I tell you, then I will come find you and personally kill you. You will say that I, Dartz, was absolutely kind to you and rescued you from Atem. Got it?" Dartz said. Yugi nodded his head with tears welling in his eyes. Dartz grabbed him and dragged him to his car. He drove off to the adoption place. When he got there, he quickly filled out the paperwork.

"We will take good care of him, and look after his injuries. Come with me, little one." The lady at the front desk remembered when Atem had called him that. He started to cry softly, while the lady took his hand and led him to a back room. A nurse came in and started to give him a check up. The nurse was 17 years old. She saw that Yugi was crying, and tried to cheer him up. "I'm Nurse Alexa. I'll be the one looking after you until someone adopts you. Do you have any siblings?" She asked gently. Yugi nodded, his cry worsening a little. "Do you know where they are?" Alexa said. Yugi couldn't handle it. He started to full on cry. He just sat there, crying his eyes out. Alexa looked at the child wondering what could be wrong. Then it hit her. Maybe this little boy had a sibling, but didn't know where they were. Or worse, maybe that sibling was dead?

Alexa decided it was none of her business. After she finished, Alexa started to look at his injuries. On his arm were red marks, as if beaten. One arm looked broken, and he had scratches that looked like from a knife on one leg. This poor kid must have gone through a lot! She called in a doctor. "Doctor Laveer, this poor child needs some attending to. He's had some very bad injuries, that a Nurse as myself are not trained for. Can you look after the injuries? I will be back." Alexa said. She left, and went up to the lady up at the front desk. "Serena, may I see the paperwork for the little one who just came in?" Alexa asked with pleading eyes. "Oh alright. Just this once, but no telling anyone I let you." Selena said with a smirk.


	7. Adopted!

**Me: Hey everyone! I have finished my next entry!**

 **Yugi: Yay! And thanks for not killing Atem smiles brightly**

 **Atem: Yeah, and now it's time to go kick Dart'z behind!**

 **Yugi: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the plot :)**

Selena grabbed the paperwork for Yugi and gave them to the eager Alexa. She went over to a chair and started to read through it. She whispered to herself "Blah blah blah…. Blah blah blah.. Wait! He was.. He was beaten by his only brother who was.. 17! That's my age! Says here that his brother.. Killed himself. The poor little thing.." Doctor Laveer opened the door startling Alexa. "Okay, I have taken care of him. The kid seems really upset, why don't you try comforting him." He said. Laveer's eyes showed sadness. It was easy to tell he was worried about Yugi. Alexa went into the room, feeling tears well in her eyes. No kid should have to go through that! "Hi little one. I read your paperwork. I am sorry about your brother." She said.

She thought he would cry even more, but he surprised her. Instead he got a look of anger and frustration. He looked like he wanted to say something. "Are you okay, Yugi? What is it that you want to say?" Alexa asked. "I-I can't tell you.." Yugi said. He was obviously trying to not tell Alexa what was bothering him. She walked over to Yugi and sat next to him. "It's alright, you can tell me. You are safe here." She said. "No, i am not. I can't tell you, I am sorry." Yugi said. Alexa got a pain of sadness. He didn't feel safe here? She knew how she could change that, but Yugi needed to recover first. Alexa went out to the front desk and up to Selena. "Hey Selena, I was wanting to adopt Yugi. You know, when he's all better." She said. Selena thought for a moment. "Well, you are only 17, but technically you could adopt him if you have enough money.. But I already know you have enough. Of course you can adopt him. As soon as he is well, go ahead and take him home. Why don't you fill out his paperwork?" She said.

Alexa took the paperwork and started filling it out. She was really excited. "Little Yugi will be so happy! He won't ever have to be alone again." She said excitedly. Alexa finished doing the paperwork and handed it to Selena. Her smile was bright as she handed in the paperwork. Alexa went back into the room. Doctor Laveer was back. "Okay, I've run a few tests and they came back. No inside damage, and he should heal soon." He said with a smile. Alexa told her news to him. Laveer looked at her. He was happy the little one would have a family to go to, since he was going to become adopted. "You may have him move in with you now, if you're ready for him." Laveer said. Alexa was really responsible but fun, Yugi would get better in time emotionally. He left leaving the two together.

"Well Yugi, I have big news for you. Get ready, because I am adopting you! I hope you can look at me more of like a sister and not a bossy mother." Alexa said with a bright smile. Yugi seemed to be a little bit more happy and the two got ready to go. Yugi was awestruck when they got to Alexa's house. It was huge and beautiful. Alexa gave him the next biggest room in the whole house. "You like?" Alexa said. "It's fantastic! Your house is really beautiful…" He said. Alexa could tell he was thinking about his brother. "Maybe would you like to tell me a bit about your brother?" She asked with a gentle voice.

"I can't, if I tell you anything… Then he is going to kill me." Yugi said scaredly. "What? Who will try killing you?" Alexa asked completely shocked. Maybe there was more to the story then what Dartz… Dartz! "Yugi, that man who put you up for adoption, Dartz or whatever, is it him?" She asked. Yugi looked at her. Dartz would never know, so why not just tell her? He nodded his head. "Your brother isn't the one who did all that, it was Dartz wasn't it?" Alexa asked shaking slightly. Yugi nodded his head again and then told Alexa all of what happened. "So your brother didn't mean to kill himself, he just wanted to try and get away so he could come and rescue you… He sounds like a great person, I wish I could have met him…" Alexa said.


	8. Caught

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. (By the way, I changed Yami to Atem so that it'd be more accurate.)**

 **Atem: About time, you took forever to write**

 **Yugi: It's okay SilverHowl, you are really busy**

 **Me: *Smiles* Thanks Yugi. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot**

After finally feeling warmer, Atem stood up and headed out the door. He would just have to go and find Yugi. He suddenly became very determined and serious. "I'm going to go and get him. I'll have to stay in the shadows and be careful. One wrong move and I may never see Yugi again. I might actually die for real. Don't worry Yugi, I'm coming!" Atem said. With that, he raced out the door. He ran with all his might till he drew near to Dartz place. He quickly slowed down and went for the shadows. He went out and over getting closer to the guards. He would have to try and stealthily get past them. He stopped quickly when he heard one of them say "Remember that number Dartz pulled on Yugi? It was fun holding him down and beating him a little, but I wish I could have done more." The other guy laughed in response.

Atem got really mad, and tackled the man, beating him badly. The other guy who had laughed grabbed Atem and tried to pull him off the other. The other shoved him off and helped the guy to hold Atem down. "Didn't Dartz say Atem was dead?" He asked while wiping off blood from his lip. "Yeah, he did. C'mon, Dartz will want to know about this." The other said. They escorted Atem down to Dartz office. There was shouting coming from within. They looked in, and saw Marik and Bakura talking to Dartz. All three became quiet when they saw Atem. Marik looked at him and shrieked. "I thought he was dead!" He said. Marik was very pale, as if he just saw a ghost. Dartz clenched his fists. "How? I thought you were dead!" Dartz exclaimed. "I didn't die. Now where is my brother!" Atem yelled. He pulled free from the two men and charged into Dartz. He grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him close. "Where is my brother, I demand to know!" He yelled again.

"Dead. He couldn't handle it. We killed him, you will never see him again." Dartz said with an evil smile. At this, Atem let go of Dartz. He dropped to the ground. As soon as he did so, Marik and Bakura pounced onto him. Atem allowed them to beat him up. He was too upset to fight back. The two drug him down to the jail cells, and Atem allowed himself to be thrown in. As soon as they were gone, Atem started to cry. "Yugi, I am so sorry. I failed you. I was too late. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I tried, I really did. I am so sorry, I will never forgive myself! You were too young, you shouldn't have died. It's my fault, I should never have left you home alone. Everything is all my fault, I am sorry!" He said through tears. With that, he fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares.

Yugi had been dreaming of riding a horse when he heard something. It was soft, but got louder. It was repeated several times. The last time he easily heard it: "Yugi, I am so sorry. I failed you. I was too late. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I tried, I really did. I am so sorry, I will never forgive myself! You were too young, you shouldn't have died. It's my fault, I should never have left you home alone. Everything is all my fault, I am sorry!" He quickly woke up and raced into Alexa's room and told her what had happened. "You think he might still be alive?" She asked. Yugi nodded his head several times. "And I think he is in trouble! We have to help him!" He said. Yugi concentrated really hard. He could feel a pain, he could feel bruises, when he didn't even have any bruises anymore. He felt cold, and isolated. Almost immediately he knew where his brother was.

"Dartz has him! I just know it!" He said. He explained the things he could feel. "But what if he isn't there? We'd be risking our lives! It'd be insanely dangerous." Alexa said. Yugi looked at her with sad eyes. "No. That's my final answer." She said hesitantly. Yugi put on some extra charm. "Fine! But the minute there's any danger we are leaving, okay?" She said. Yugi smiled. It always worked on Atem, and it was working on Alexa. The two quickly got dressed and got into Alexa's car. When they got close, Alexa pulled the car to a stop. "We don't want them seeing my car, otherwise they will know we are here." She said. They quietly creeped up until they were feet away from the very guards who had caught Atem. "Remember how we took down that Atem guy?" One said.

"Pretty easy, since we were both there. I can't believe he fell for that trick. Yugi isn't really dead, but Atem sure seemed to believe us. After that he stopped fighting. Marik and Bakura sure did a number on him!" The other said while laughing. Yugi looked at Alexa. So both brothers had been tricked into believing the other was dead! But that also meant that Atem was for sure here. Yugi tried to hide in the shadows even further. He was wearing black leather pants and a navy blue shirt. Alexa had on the same thing, but they looked a little different. They did this so that it'd be harder to spot them in the darkness of the shadows. Yugi wanted to let out a cry of joy that his brother wasn't dead, but he had to keep quiet. Alexa got past the guards without them noticing and beckoned for Yugi to follow.

After getting past them undetected, they went through the doors into the warehouse. They crept past the other guards. Alexa followed Yugi, since he had already been there before. He led her down to the dungeons where they had kept Yugi at. He started feeling something really strong, he could feel the pain intensify. Atem was close, he was sure of it. Then loud noises came from the top of the stairs. Alexa and Yugi raced into a random cell and into the shadows. "Until you tell me where you are keeping the evidence, I am going to torture you everyday! Understand me?!" Dartz yelled. He dragged Atem down to the dungeons. When they got to the bottom he shoved Atem into the ground then grabbed him by the ankle and started walking again. Alexa looked at Atem. He looked a lot like Yugi, but was taller and had more golden highlights in his hair. He certainly was handsome.


	9. Blast From The Past

**Me: Surprise! Another chapter :)**

 **Yugi: Yay!**

 **Atem: Whatever. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the plot**

 **Yugi: Atem you alright?**

 **Atem: I'm fine *Glares at SilverHowl***

 **Me: Eh heh anyways uh please read and review!**

She could see cuts on Atem, and he was breathing hard as if he had just been holding his breath for a long time. Every now and then he would gasp for air, like he was having trouble breathing. There was blood running down his head. He was in really bad shape. Alexa became terrified as the two drew near and into the cell her and Yugi were in. Dartz chained one of Atem's arms to the cell wall. He turned around locking the door behind him, not even noticing the other two. As soon as Dartz was gone, Atem looked at Yugi. "Y-yugi? B-but Dartz s-said you were d-dead." He stuttered still having trouble breathing. "Dartz told me that you were dead. But… Tonight I heard you say something. I had been dreaming when I heard your voice. I figured out you were alive." Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

Yugi rushed over to Atem and hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again, Little One.." Atem whispered. He wiped his eyes trying not to cry. He then realized Alexa still hiding in the shadows. Yugi followed his gaze. "That's Alexa. Dartz put me up for adoption and Alexa adopted me. She's your age." He said smiling mischievously. Alexa blushed and stepped forward. "I've heard a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you." She said shyly and smiled. Atem blushed, and shook his head regaining his thoughts. "Yugi, this was dangerous. You shouldn't have come here. You're trapped in here now, how are you supposed to get out?" Atem asked. Yugi glanced down nervously. "I didn't think you'd be in this one. I didn't think about it." He said. Alexa got up.

"We might be able to get through this window." She said. "But then we would have to leave Atem! We need the keys for that chain." He protested. Alexa looked out and saw them. "We can't get to them, they are on the other side of this gate." She said. Yugi thought really hard. His eyes light up and he said "I have an idea!" He went over to the window. He propped it open and climbed through. "I'll be back!" He said quietly. Alexa and Atem exchanged glances. "You really love your brother don't you?" Alexa asked. "Yeah. Dartz killed our parents four years ago, so I have been responsible for him. It's all my fault Dartz got ahold of him. I don't even recall how long ago it had been. We needed food, so I told Yugi to stay home and I left to go get food. I got jumped by a guy named Marik, and when I got home Yugi was already taken by Bakura." Atem said.

"I'm sure it wasn't all your fault. You were just doing what you thought was right. I never knew my parents. I was taken in by some wealthy people whom I didn't even know. My parents had dropped me off at their doorstep and they took me in anyways. A year ago they got into a car crash. I inherited their money and house. Technically I don't even have to work, but I enjoy where I work at. I'm a nurse at our adoption place. When Yugi came in, I didn't even know what to do because he was so hurt. My coworker, Doctor Laveer, had to take care of him. As soon as I got the okay, I took Yugi in. You know, it's really strange. I think… I think I know you. I don't remember how, but I think that I do. You look really familiar." Alexa said. "That's funny, because I was just thinking the same thing." Atem said.

Alexa drew in a sharp breath. "I remember now! It was three years ago. You were out at a run down restaurant. There were forts set up and you and your brother were throwing pillows at each other. You saw me and invited me to join. We had so much fun that day. We always went back everyday and would play. But about a year later… You guys stopped coming." She said. "I remember now too. We stopped coming because it was getting too dangerous. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it was just too dangerous and I didn't want to get Yugi hurt." Atem said. Alexa smiled. "It's okay." She said. Atem motioned for Alexa to come closer. She walked over to him, then sat down close by him. He put his arm around her and drew her near. He kissed her, and at the same moment, Yugi popped around the corner with the key.


	10. Home

**Me: I couldn't help but do more, since I have extra time. But this one is super short, sorry**

 **Yugi: That never happens**

 **Atem: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just the plot *Blushes and looks kinda dazed***

 **Alexa: Please read and review!**

 **Yugi: *Smiles looking from Atem to Alexa and laughs***

He stuck his tongue out in disgust and laughed. Alexa and Atem nervously laughed and looked into each other's eyes. Yugi rolled his eyes. He opened the gate and then unchained Atem. The older two were too big to fit through the window so they would have to go back from the way they came. Atem grabbed Alexa's hand gently, and they walked close together. Yugi suppressed his laughter and led the way out. When they got close to the guards, Atem let go of Alexa's hand. He crept up behind them, then smashed their heads together startling them. He pinned them both. He took turns punching them. "That's for hurting my brother! That's for telling him I was dead! That's for catching me and hurting me! That one's for telling me my brother was dead! This last one's just for the fun of it!" He shouted. After that, he quickly got up and all three raced off away from the guards. They all got into the car, and Alexa let Atem drive. Almost instantly there were cars chasing Alexa's car.

"You want to have a car chase? Fine! I'll give you one!" He shouted. Atem went full speed, swerving to just barely miss the curb. The other drivers were in hot pursuit. Atem turned left, and dodged a car coming straight at them. They continued with this for what seemed like a half hour. Eventually they lost the other drivers off their tails and slowed down. They finally got back to Alexa's house and Atem gawked at her property. "This place is beautiful! I love all of your flowers." He said. Yugi leaned over to Alexa and whispered "It's also probably because he hasn't seen so much color and such in so long." They all walked in, and Atem fell in love with the place. "Alexa your house is amazing!" He exclaimed. "Thanks, I tried to make it that way." She smiled.


End file.
